


Memories You Never Should Have Remembered

by aobaromper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Genocide Route, PTSD Sans, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Genocide Route, and other implications, i'm tired but i wrote this little diddy, implied killing frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aobaromper/pseuds/aobaromper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans having a recollection of every timeline and every genocide route/neutral route where Toriel/Papyrus are killed. Sans having flashbacks of the moment where Papyrus is killed because he's seen it so many times even though it's never really happened? idk weird timeline stuff man but here it is<br/>I might write an actual fic about this someday but I mostly just wanted to jot down this idea and it was kinda poetic so I went with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories You Never Should Have Remembered

*sans remembers every timeline that has happened  
*every playthrough  
*every reset  
*every time he knocks on the door  
*every time the human comes  
*every time the voice at the door isn't there anymore  
*every time his brother dies  
*every time he sees his brother get killed  
*every time his head rolls off and scatters into dust  
*every time he sees that smile disappear  
*everything else that has happened is all a fog to him  
*even in the present, his own life is a fog  
*but that moment  
*the moment his brother's life is extinguished before his eyes  
*that is the clearest thing he knows

*some sleepless nights when he's lying in his bed the memories he shouldn't have ever experienced come flooding back to him  
*each scene playing out like a horror movie in his head  
*a movie he can't turn off  
*knock knock  
*but nobody came  
*dust  
*his head rolls off  
*but he's still smiling  
*the smile dissipates into the air  
*the air is filled with his dust  
*he can't breathe  
*all he can inhale is the dust of his brother

*every time this happens he can't look at papyrus for days afterward  
*he can't look at that carefree naive smile  
*he can't look at the innocence in his eyes  
*because he's seen those eyes  
*he's seen that smile  
*he's seen it be his downfall  
*he's seen it disappear  
*he's seen it so many times  
*so many times he's numb to it but it still somehow hurts  
*like slicing open a wound that's healed a million times  
*all he can do is make sure that never happens again  
*even if it means breaking a promise


End file.
